12 Days of RWBY
by amxxnda
Summary: A RWBY holiday treat! A 12-chapter series featuring couples/pairs in each chapter. Chapters are not related to one another. Day 3: Roman spends Christmas in jail.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Happy Holidays everyone! I was supposed to upload this a few days ago, but I was sick when Christmas Vaction started and took me a few days to get back on my laptop. Anyways, for all my readers, here is a little project I'll be doing this holiday called "12 Days of RWBY" which is basically a 12-chapter project featuring certain pairs per chapter. I would like to note that the chapters aren't related to each other whatsoever since there are characters that are repeated and 1 or 2 crack ships of mine, hehehe~

So here I present to you, Chapter 1 of 12 Days of RWBY.

* * *

 **Neptune Vasilias x Weiss Schnee; Friendship and Fluff**

Weiss sighed as she looked outside her bedroom window. She was back in Atlas for the holidays; seeing as she didn't have anything planned back in Vale. Ruby and Yang had decided that the holidays were the best time for them and Zwei to go back and visit Patch, something they haven't done since they've arrived in Beacon as well as spend some time with their father. Blake initially didn't have any plans until Sun invited her to Mistral for the holidays. A few days after Ruby and Yang departed, Blake headed out to Mistral leaving Weiss in Vale.

In all honesty, Weiss had started to feel a bit lonely in Vale. Team JNPR decided to spend the holidays together as a team; Jaune had volunteered they visit his hometown. As Beacon grew more and more empty, Weiss was starting to get thoughts about going back home to Atlas for the holidays.

It was merely perfect timing that Winter called and said that she had gotten permission to go home for the holidays. Weiss immediately packed her bags and went home.

And now she was here, back in Atlas. It felt different being home; must've been because she had grown accustomed to being her team. Weiss sighed; she was already missing them. For the next few days, Weiss would be spending the holidays mostly with her sister to catch up how each other has been since they last saw each other during the Vytal tournament. Weiss grimaced at the thought that she would have to face her father sooner or later. She wasn't on good terms with him.

She glanced over at her table when her scroll buzzed. She immediately grabbed it, hoping that it would be a message from Ruby or Yang; or even Blake. Dammit, she actually missed them.

"Neptune?" Weiss muttered upon reading the name on the scroll. She slid her finger across the screen to unlock it and view the message.

 _'Hey Weiss. I'm in Atlas atm. Are you here too? Wanna grab some coffee?'_

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the message. She had assumed that Neptune was in Mistral along with his teammates. What on earth was he doing in Atlas? He hadn't gotten much on her good side since the Vytal tournament, flirting with every female he came across didn't please the heiress. Then again, who was she to tell him what to do?

 _'Hi Neptune. Yes, I am in fact in Atlas. And I would like to get coffee.'_

She looked at the messaged she typed out before she pressed send. A minute later, Neptune's reply came.

 _'Cool. There's a cafe near my hotel downtown. Meet me there?'_

Weiss didn't even think twice before giving him a reply.

 _'Alright. I'll meet you in 30 minutes.'_

* * *

It didn't take 10 minutes for Weiss to track down where Neptune was staying and the cafe he was talking about. Being a rich girl had some perks; and having Winter as a sister is a huge advantage when you're tracking someone down. Weiss entered the cafe; no sign of Neptune. Weiss went ahead and ordered some coffee before taking a seat. A few minutes later, Neptune entered.

"Hey Snow Angel." he smiled as he walked over and took the seat across her. "Did you wait long?"

Weiss smiled back. Although she was internally furious at him for flirting with all those other girls before, seeing a familiar face was nice. "I got here a few minutes ago." she took a sip of her coffee. "So, what brings you to Atlas?"

"My parents." Neptune shrugged a bit. "Since Sun is spending the holiday's with Blake and Scarlet decided to go home, I thought it wouldn't be such a bad time to see my parents."

"Oh, so you're here for vacation?" she asked.

"Well, partially yes." he replied, making Weiss raise an eyebrow out of curiosity at him. What on Remnant did he mean by that-

"When I found out my parents were spending the holidays in Atlas, I was kinda hoping you'd be here." he added. Weiss felt a faint gush of blood to her cheeks. Even though she had known Neptune for a while, he still had an effect on her. And she hated the way he'd make her blush. It was totally his fault for being so good-looking.

"O-Oh." she couldn't keep her words straight. "Well then, you're lucky I had decided to come home then." Weiss tried to keep a straight face. But his goddamn smile was just mesmerising.

"I'm pretty lucky then." he leaned forward a bit, resting his chin on his hand. "So, any plans for the holidays?" he asked. Neptune hadn't been the type before to just bluntly ask girls out. But after that talk with Jaune during the dance at Beacon, he had decided to go for it if he really liked the girl. Weiss on the other hand, her blush just grew shades darker and contrasted well with her light skin.

"W-Well, tonight I'm free. Around 7." she replied, glancing to her side and avoid eye contact with Neptune. The sides of Neptune's mouth curled. Weiss mentally slapped herself for immediately answering without thinking.

"Sounds great. I'll take you out for dinner and you can show me around Atlas? You know, get to know the place." he said.

Weiss smiled at the idea. Although everything seemed to sudden that day, she had a feeling that tonight with Neptune would be paced in such a way that they weren't rushing into anything; which they weren't.

"Sounds good to me."

And with that, Weiss had ditched dinner with her father.

* * *

 **A/N:** I seriously don't know how to write Neptune x Weiss properly. I just think there isn't enough chemistry yet to write a deep connection between the two, especially with Neptune during S03E02 LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless. Hoping to get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Trying to catch up with some of the other days. BTW, I don't know if they actually do celebrate Christmas in the RWBY universe, but for now let's assume they do.

* * *

 **Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long; family**

"I'll make sure Blake gets back by 11." Sun waved at the two girls as Blake tried to push him out.

Yang looked over her shoulder and waved back at him. "Nahh, she can stay with you all night for all we care." she winked at him, prompting the monkey faunus to grin at Blake excitedly.

"Hear that Blake!? We can spend-" was all they last heard before Blake bid them for the time being and closed the door behind her. Yang laughed as she returned her attention to the tree in the middle of their dorm room. Her younger sister, Ruby was already preparing the decorations with much excitement in her eyes.

"Ooooh!" Ruby squirmed in place. "Isn't it exciting?! We're spending Christmas here in Beacon!" she excitingly told her sister, clutching a Christmas ball a little too tight causing it to break and the younger one's face into dismay. Yang grabbed the broken pieces off her sister's hand and threw it in the trash.

"Well, let's just hope Weiss doesn't notice that we're already missing one Christmas ball." Yang winked at Ruby, who just then proceeded to decorate the tree. "It feels kinda weird, huh?" Yang spoke as she hung a decor.

"What do you mean?" her sister innocently asked.

"Well," Yang picked up a star-shaped decor. "This is our first Christmas without dad or Uncle Qrow." Ruby stopped for a while at what her sister said before resuming to decorate the tree. She was right, it was their first Christmas alone without their father or uncle. There have been times before when Yang and Ruby have celebrated without their father when he was out for a mission, but their Uncle Qrow was there for them.

For the siblings, there have been a lot of Christmas firsts. Yang still remembered when she had her first Christmas without their father. Ruby was still a baby and her father had been gone on a mission for the past 2 weeks. Good thing Summer was there and so was Qrow, who was usually telling the two young girls of his adventures around Remnant. Those were the holiday stories Yang remembered and not some old selfish man who was visited by some ghosts.

"That is true..." Ruby replied after the realization that they hadn't seen their father nor their uncle even for the holidays dawned upon her. Now the room was starting to feel a bit lonely. Weiss had left Beacon a few days ago to return home to Atlas but promised to return to Beacon by Christmas; and then Blake was spending Christmas Eve with Sun. "But hey! Look at the bright side..." Ruby tried to say whilst coming up with 'the bright side'. Nothing came to her.

"It's okay, sis." Yang patted her back. "We can get through this." she reassured. Ruby looked at the blonde and smiled softly, nodding in agreement.

"And besides," Yang shrugged. "Don't tell me you of all people will have a frown on Christmas. Come on, we can call dad and greet him."

"After we decorate the tree?"

"Yes Ruby, after we decorate the tree."

* * *

"Okay okay," Ruby waved her hands in front of Yang trying to catch her breath from all the laughing they've been doing. They had finished decorating the tree (hopefully to Weiss' content), then Yang started reminiscing. "Remember when Uncle Qrow had gotten so drunk and dad had to bring him to bed and Uncle Qrow literally puked all over dad?" Ruby laughed.

Yang shuddered and shook her head in disgust while laughing. It was just before Yang and Ruby left for Beacon and Qrow decided that they should celebrate the event with some drinks; of course, it was only him who got out of hand. "That was the most disgusting farewell party ever." Yang commented. "Literally."

"I know." Ruby sighed. "Gosh, I really miss them." she looked down. Yang noticed the slight hind of sadness in the tone of her younger sister. She needed to do something to cheer her up.

"Hey why don't we call dad?" Yang pulled out her scroll and started searching for their father's number.

"Really?" Ruby's eyes widened like a puppy.

"Well, we did say earlier that we would call dad." Yang smiled as she put her scroll on speaker. Ruby crawled over to Yang's side as the phone rang, excitement plastered across her face only to fall into disappointment when no one had picked up and the call dropped. Yang's heart dropped a little too. She was hoping they'd hear their father's voice for Christmas. That was all they both wanted.

Yang's scroll buzzed and rang, snapping her out of her thoughts and jumping to grab her phone. She fumbled a bit but was able to answer it.

"Dad?!"

"Really now? I'm not that old." a familiar voice replied; but that was not her father's. Yang sighed and laughed at herself a bit; she got too excited. She put her scroll on speaker so Ruby would be able to join in on the conversation.

"Hey Uncle Qrow." Yang greeted him. Ruby pounced on Yang and screamed at the scroll with much excitement.

"HEY UNCLE QROW!"

The two girls laughed when they heard complaining sounds from the other end. It felt good that their uncle called them right in time.

"Man, you two sure do miss me huh?" he asked. "Anyways, let's cut to the chase. I'm in Vale for some business and I finished it pretty early. I got you two some gifts. Meet me at the statue in front of Beacon."

"Sure thing Uncle Qrow!" Ruby replied happily before hanging up while Qrow was about to say something. "Come on Yang! Uncle Qrow is there!" she grabbed hold of her sister's hand and pulled her out. Yang rolled her eyes and followed Ruby out the door.

* * *

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby pounced on the man standing by the statue, clinging to his arm. "Did you miss me?! Did you miss me!?" Ruby's eyes shone like a puppy.

Qrow chuckled and looked at his niece, "Nope."

"Hey Uncle Qrow, I thought you said there would be presents." Yang complained when she noticed that Qrow had arrived empty handed.

"So you aren't happy to see me?" Qrow faked a frown, which only gained him a playful punch on the shoulder by Yang. Qrow laughed and hugged his two nieces; he hadn't seen them for quite some time and had always thought about how they were doing in Beacon. "Alright, I did get you two a present."

"Where is it?" Ruby asked, looking behind Qrow to see if he had hidden something behind him.

"Well," Qrow shrugged. "Turn around."

The two girls looked confused and slowly turned around, confused at what could possibly be his gift to them. Both their eyes widened and they started running, overjoyed by this surprise.

 _"Dad!"_

* * *

A/N: Well? How did you like this one? I wanted to give some family feelings and I don't know if I achieved that. LOL. orz Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes** : Hey everyone! Although it may not seem like it, I've checked the traffic stats of this story and they are pretty impressive. I just want to say thanks for all those who have been reading this! :)

Btw, this Chapter contains some spoilers from the recent RWBY episodes (just a warning for those who havent seen it yet)

* * *

 **The baddies**

Roman Torchwick sat in his cell and watched the recaps of the fights that had happened earlier that day during the Vytal Festival. He was kind of regretting that he had acted on his own and gotten caught a little earlier than planned; he had wanted to watch the Vytal festival in the comfort of his own room and not in some cold cell. He looked at the date on the lower right side of the screen; three days since Ironwood had visited him.

He had enjoyed those visits from Ironwood, trying to figure out what their intentions had been and who else was in on the plans. What pleased him was the annoyed look on Ironwood's face when Roman couldn't give anymore information. James had told him that he'd be back soon and that he better tell him everything if he wanted to leave his cell alive. Thank Remnant Cinder had not told him everything or else Ironwood would've possible squeezed it out from him.

And now here he was, watching the rest of his companions pose as students as they competed in the Vytal festival. He laughed when he saw that Neo had changed her appearance to make herself look younger than what she normally looked. Then again, no one knew what she really looked like. For all he knew, the current appearance she was donning was a complete illusion. When the doubles round took place, he cheered for Mercury and Emerald for beating the crap out of Coco and Yatsuhashi. He remembered them from the Grimm invasion prior to his arrest. That girl (Coco) sure could take down any Grimm any day. The match felt weird in his opinion and thought that maybe Cinder took a part in it.

He wished he had some popcorn when he was watching the fight between Mercury and Yang. He did ask the Atlesian Guards nicely but they didn't budge. When the blondie shot Mercury's leg, Roman rolled a bit in his bunk trying to contain all the excitement. He knew something was wrong with the video, oh, but he loved it. And for a minute, it made his sacrifice in prison worthwhile.

But what wasn't worthwhile now was that it was nearing the holidays and he hadn't seen a familiar face come and see him. Ironwood seemed to be busy with other matters to come and see him, and the Atlesian guards seemed to be getting lesser and lesser; probably going off to spend the holidays. Being a master thief, trying to escape would be easy as pie, if Ironwood hadn't upgraded the security in his cell. Also, despite the lesser guards, the more Atlesian Knights-200 were appearing. So much for escaping this holiday season.

* * *

It was the night before Christmas when all through the jail, Roman Torchwick was in his cell wondering why he had failed. That is until an Atlesian Knight head was tossed over near his cell. Roman stood up and walked over, curious what had caused that. He approached the bars but the hallways were dim.

"Merry Christmas Roman." a sultry voice greeted him. Roman rolled his eyes, of course it was her.

"Don't worry, we got you presents." a cocky voice spoke. Correction, it was them.

"Oh really? I hope it's my cane." Roman sarcastically replied.

Cinder along with Mercury and Emerald appeared in front of his cell. Roman didn't feel too comfortable with them being outside and him stuck in a cell. What slightly pissed Roman was that they didn't have any presents for him at all.

"We felt sorry that you have to spend the holidays in here." Cinder told him. Roman raised an eyebrow. Is she finally gonna bust him out. "So we decided we'd stay here for a while and celebrate with you."

"That's really sweet of you." Roman faked a smile and rolled his eyes. Dammit, he wasn't going to get out today. But it did feel good that they actually remembered him. Well, it was sadder to spend Christmas alone. Why not spend it with the other baddies?

The Atlesian guards were puzzled the next morning when Roman had a few things inside his cell.

* * *

A/N: I didn't know how to expand on this much. I hope you still enjoyed. :)


End file.
